what family means book 1
by jeaninereach
Summary: this first one is like a intro one the next 2 will be amazin pls coment


What family means book 1

It was a nice day out. The sun was shining and it was about 75 degrees outside. Michael was still sleeping. It was 10 in the morning.

About 5 min. later his cell phone rang but he is such a heavy sleeper that he did not here it. It was his sister Janet calling. So Janet then tried to call mike about 10 more times and yet still no answer.

Janet was then getting very worried so she then called her 4 other brothers, Jermaine, Jackie, Tito, and Marlon. She said for them to come to her house because it was very important.

So about 10 min later they were at her house. They all rushed in and said are you ok what is wrong? Janet said yea I am fine mike. They all said is he ok? Then Janet said I was calling him and he did not pick up. So I kept calling him and still no answer and it's not like him he always answers when one of us calls.

Then Tito said ok we need to go right now. So they all agreed and left. Once they arrived at his house they all ran inside and looked all over the house for him. Then they all said his room.

All of them ran into his room and saw mike lying on the bed sleeping. Then they all took a sigh of relief. The Janet realized that mike was crying in his sleep.

Then he started to talk in his sleep. He was saying …no please don't be mad at me I promise I won't be an embarrassment anymore I will change I promise. I will stop performing I will leave the country, just please forgive me please don't hate me I never meant to please. Then he jumped up with tears running down his face and he was shaking.

Then Janet and his brothers ran over to him and when they got a better look at mikes face they saw that he was scared and upset.

Then Janet put her hand on his shoulder and he jumped and saw that they were by him. Mike then said I didn't mean to … he then laid back down with all of his covers pulled over him. He was still crying.

Marlon then said mike calm down you didn't do anything wrong. It was only a bad dream. Mike then sat up and grabbed a tissue and whipped his face but he still looked upset.

Then Janet said we herd your bad dream you were talking out loud. But what we didn't hear is what you thought you did that was so wrong. What did you do that you thought was so wrong MIKE?

He then started to tear up again then he said just me being alive and just me being around. All I do is cause trouble with the trial and my vitaligo and… as he was saying this he was crying even more so he then pulled his covers back over his head again.

Jermaine then said mike that's not true none of its true and you should know that. Everyone else agreed with him.

Then Janet said mike we will be right back. They all left and went into the kitchen and talked and said we need to stay with him for a while he needs us. So they all went to his room and he was not there but they saw that his room window was open.

So they all ran out and followed him.

Then they all hid behind a bush and saw Michael just crying into his hands. Then a few seconds later a man named tom who was mikes agent came up to him and pushed him on to the ground.

Then when Michael fell to the ground he noticed them in the bush and he lipped to them you need to get out of here, this is my fault.

Then tom said to mike so the word on the street is that your brothers hate you because of the trial. Then he said your brothers said well he left us and now he wants us to be there for him. O and Janet said doing the scream video with you was the biggest mistake of her life.

While tom was saying all of this Janet and her brothers were saying no wonder why he is having bad dreams.

Tom then said to Michael see your brothers and Janet hate you so much all you are is an embarrassment. Then tom ripped Michael's shirt off of him and all of his bruises were showing. Tom then said mike I bet you doesn't even have vitaligo.

Then Janet and the brother's came out and pushed tom to the ground and said you better leave Michael alone he does not deserve this now get out of here and don't come back.

Tom then ran off and then Jackie and everyone went over to mike and helped him up. Mike then said thank you and you don't have to worry I am going to pack right away and I will leave. So you don't have to worry, I will leave as fast as I can.

Then they all grabbed mike and said hold up you are not going anywhere and we are staying with you until we see that you are getting better. Everything that tom said was not true and you know that. We are family and we always will be no matter what.

So Michael then said so everything that tom said was not true you guys really don't hate me and I am not an embarrassment to you. And I can't control my vitaligo but…I am trying my best to stay out of the public. As he was saying this he started to cry and get upset again.

Then Janet said don't cry mike we are going to be with you for a while but when you get upset you need to come and talk to us. You need to know that you can always come to us.

Then mike said you don't need to stay I will be fine. Tito said well that's for us to decide, not you. Michael then smiled and said ok.

They all started to walk back up to the house and when they got back they all went into the kitchen and got something to eat.

After they finished eating Janet said ok Michael go and get changed and we are going to go back to our houses and pack a bag. We will be back in a half hour, ok? Mike nodded and then he walked to his room. Everyone left to go and pack.

While they were gone Michael was in his room sitting on his bed just thinking. He thought about what had happened with the trial, and how everyone was talking about it. He said in a whisper, I really am ruining my family's life, all I have done is mess everything up for Janet and my brothers.

As he was saying all of this to himself he began to cry again. Then he got up and packed a bag and left a note. The note read….dear family; I am leaving the country so I don't cause any more trouble for all of you. All I have been doing is messing everything up. It does not matter where I am going. I know you all hate me and I don't blame you. – Michael

Then he left and went to tom's office. When he got there he said I am leaving and don't worry my family doesn't know where I am going. I need a ride to the airport please. Tom said I will take you there myself. And trust me you are doing the right thing.

Once they got to the airport Michael got out and went towards the plain with tom. But what he did not know was there was a reporter there recording the entire thing.

Then back at mikes house everyone arrived back at the same time and went in and put their stuff down and went into Michael's room. When they got there they saw the note on the bed. Then Janet read it out loud so they all could here.

Then they saw on the TV. breaking news… Michael Jackson was at the airport with his boss tom and he was getting on the plain, but tom did not get on, mike is going to Africa for a while.

Once they heard this they grabbed their bags and headed to the airport. When they got there they saw tom and said how could you?

Tom then replied he came to me I didn't go to him at all. Then they all left on the next private plane to Africa.

It was now the next day, when they arrived in Africa.

They all went to a hotel and when they got there they saw people there holding signs with mikes name and pic on it so they knew he was there.

They all then got out of the limo and went in and said same floor that our brother is on please.

Once they got there room keys they went up. They saw Michaels door and then they opened it. They saw him lying on the bed with the pillow over his face. He was crying into the pillow.

Tito walked over and pulled it off his face. Then mike quickly got up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door and started to cry again.

Then mike said how did you find me? Marlon then said you fans and the news. And mike you need to stop this and come back with us right now. You know everything with the trial was misunderstood and your vitaligo, you know mike.

So then Michael said, I want to show all something. He then unlocked the door and pulled off his shirt and said these are all the bruises that tom has been giving me since the trial has been over.

Then he sat on the bed and looked down at the ground trying to hold back his tears but he just couldn't. Jackie gave him a hug and said Michael you don't deserve this at all.

Mike then said I am scared and yesterday when you all herd my dream which I didn't want you all to hear, and when you went home to get your things I thought that you weren't happy that you al were going to stay with me.

By the time he was done saying all of this mike was crying hysterically. He just could not stop.

Then he got up and said if I was or am messing up your lives I really am sorry and when I went solo I thought that that was when we all were going solo and Janet … I had so much fun doing the scream video with you but I know that it was just another video to you and I understand that. Jermaine, I never meant to take the lead in the group.

After he was saying all of that he was crying and he was so upset that he ran out of the room and went into another room that he had taken out.

So then Janet and the brothers stayed that night in the rooms that they took out and they were up all night long hoping that they would hear from mike, but they did not.

Michael was lying on his bed twisting and turning. He then opened his sliding door and stepped outside to get some fresh air.

At the same time Janet did the same thing. Her room was two doors down from wear mike was. When she stepped outside she started to cry. Then she started to sing her lines from SCREAM and mike saw everything.

Then mike started to sing his verse in the song. Janet looked up and saw mike and then mike saw that she was staring at her so he looked the other way. Then all of the brothers were together and they stepped outside and saw mike and Janet.

Then the brothers started to sing I'll be there. Then mike looked up and then looked down again. Then he took a deep breath and started to sing with them.

They all smiled including Michael. When they finished the song they all went inside and so did Janet, but mike was still outside.

He said to himself ok mike you can do this calm down. So then mike went into the hallway and he ran down it and once he saw everyone and they saw him they all ran and hugged each other.

Finally Jackie said o mike you may want to lock your door when we get back to your place. Mike said why very nervously. Then Jackie said because of this…then they all pulled out water guns and started to spray Michael all over.

Then next day they all laughed and flew back together. But after a few days had past Janet and his brothers were decided to leave because they thought that Michael was so much better. But what they did not know was that he wasn't better at all.

It was the night before they all were leaving and there was a big Hollywood party that they were getting ready for. A few min. later Chris tucker walked in. he was so happy for this party.

Everyone was ready and got in to the limo and talked about what went on this past week. Before they knew it they had arrived at the party. There were so many people there and they had a dj and everything.

It was a little while into the party and mike said you should all go and dance. Then Janet said ok but you should come as well. Mike then said I rather just watch.

They all were dancing and then Chris went over to mike and said ok now why are you really not dancing mike?

He replied by saying if I start to dance the spotlight will be on me and that's the last thing I want right now. I am shocked that they all are standing by me.

Chris then said don't tell me you are leaving the party.

Mike then said yes I am its better off that way and they won't even know that I am gone trust me bye.

Before Chris could say bye back mike left.

A little while later everyone came over to Chris and said were is mike at we looked like everywhere for him and we can't seem to find him.

Chris said mike who?

Then Chris said ok he left and Chris told them all what mike had said and then he also said that mike looked like he was going to cry.

So they thanked him and he went with them back to mikes house.

Once they arrived back at his house they all rushed out of the limo and ran inside to mikes room. When they got in there they saw that he was in the bathroom taking a shower.

They all went back into the kitchen till about 1 in the morning. The they all went back to his room. When they got in there mike was sleeping but he had a book open on his chest. It said how to change your life for screw-up's.

Then Janet pulled the covers up and Chris turned off his lights. Then they all went into Tito room. While they were in there they heard through the wall mike on the phone with tom.

Mike said I am done performing so I won't need your label anymore. Even if they still don't love me what is right.

As they heard this they knew they had to do something. Michael also said to tom that he had a doctor's appointment tomorrow for his vitaligo.

So after he hung up the phone Janet came in and said mike I can't sleep so can I sleep in here with you? Mike said of course you can. Then everyone came in.

Mike turned on the light and said wait all of you can't sleep. They all nodded.

Mike then said ok only because it's your last night.

Then Tito said o yea about that we are staying and see this book stop reading it o and we canceled you doctor's appointment.

Michael then said I just thought…. Then Marlon said well you thought damn wrong.

They all laughed then they all fell asleep even mike and for the first time he slept straight through the night.


End file.
